


Burn It Off

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty catches Dom just after the fight at Race Wars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn It Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



Letty had always hated seeing Dom get that worked up, knowing how much it had cost him when his temper snapped. It had felt so damn good to lay Lance out, but Dom...now, after beating Johnny so viciously...needed to lay the rest of it off.

"Baby," she called, kitten sweet with that edge of iron he loved in her. She watched his nostrils flare, watched him rein it all in and come to her side.

"Yeah..." he growled, still menacing in that sex-purr voice of his.

She coaxed him around to the trailer, and then leaned back against its sun warm side, pulling him in against her. Kisses and hands running along his chest and stomach, down toward his waistband made him know just what she wanted.

He didn't disappoint her in getting down to business, burning off the last of that volatile temper in ways hella better than fighting.


End file.
